defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Casiphine Ceur'calestos
"Insanity: Doing the same thing over and over again, and expecting different results" ''- Albert Einstien'' 'Description' Casiphine never keeps her hair the same color so her natural hair color is unknown though presumed Black. Her eyes are a Deep Blue with a slight tint of Fel Green creeping from the edges. Her face is normally hidden behind a mask though it's obvious she is somewhat attractive. Casi's ears are pointed like her elven kin though nowhere near as long. Her build is athletic with curves that demand attention. Her voice is slightly husky always, hinted with slight musical tones, sometimes muffled behind her masks. From her right shoulder to her middle knuckle on her right hand is a tattoo of a black serpent, with the words Judgement, Vengence, Mercy and Retribution dancing magically along the edges of the serpent in gold caligraphy in Thalassian, which wraps round her upper arm mostly, then wraps once round her forearm gradually with it's tail tip at her knuckle and it's head at her shoulder with fangs bearing. Casi has many scars, her largest runs from her left hip to underneath her right breast. The most noticable is the burn scar on her left cheek in the shape of an arcane rune. On her back is the marks of savage whip strokes, numbering a totally of 20 lashes. 'History' 'Childhood' Casiphine was born in Stormwind to her Human Mother and Sin'dorei Father. Her mother died in child birth, her father fearing for the new born child, fled the city, knowing without the mother's protection, they were no longer safe within Stormwind. Heading towards Dalaran, her father fell into a trap with the child and was captured by slavers. They took Casiphine away from her father and she never saw her father again during this time. He was put to work as a slave. Over the next few years she was raised by a male human slaver, until she was 14. Being raised around slavers, murderers and rapists, she learned to fend for herself and didn't know the difference between good and evil. At the age of 14, the man she knew as her "father" attempted to rape her. She defended herself and disabled the man by cutting off his arm with his own sword. Angry, Casi tortured the man, dismembering him and leaving shallow cuts along his body, before finally stabbing the man's sword into his throat. The group of slavers, found her with the man's corpse, and locked her up in a tiny cell. They beat and tortured her for days, though none dare rape her. Her final punishment was a public whipping, a total of 20 lashes where given to her. 2 days later the camp was raided by a Horde Scout Team, she was found gagged and bound in her small cell, along with three slaves. Casi's wounds were tended to and she was released with the other 3 slaves, though they were followed by one of the scouts for a few days until they were far enoug away to not be an threat. She eventually found her way to Quel'thalas and to the capital of her people, Silvermoon it's self at the age of 16, she fell in with a gang of petty criminals and began to find she had a knack for pickpocketting lock picking and getting into places without being seen. She became friends with the gang leader Kare'da Sorendi, a handsome Sin'dorei man over the course of the next year. Now at seventeen summers, she was starting to become noticably attractive and Kare made a romatic advance on her. This triggered memories of her would-be rapist, and she went into a psychotic rage. Beating Kare within inches of his life. Saved by the rest of the gang members, she was thrown out of the gang and threatened to be killed if they ever saw her again. 'Assassin Training' Deciding to leave Silvermoon, she headed to Hillsbrad and was captured near Ravenholt Manor while exploring the area. Seeing the potential she had, the leader of Ravenholt Academy decided to initiate her as one of there own, training her over the next 5 years in the art of subtelty, assassination and combat. She became the top of her class and was loved by many of the teachers though her peers always spoke about her elven features behind her back. On her 23rd birthday, she was given two daggers with emerald blades and was granted the rank of Master. To celebrate Casi had the tattoo on her right arm inked on her and asked a mage to enchant the letters to dances along the serpent's body. She stayed at the manor for another three years after and honned her skills. 'Psychotic Breakdown' On the eve of her 26th birthday, a message came from an anonymous person, claiming to be her father, though never gave a name, and that he was going to be killed if she didn't help him. Unsure, she decided to investigate, and she found the man in question back in Silvermoon City. Kare'da Sorendi and his gang found her on her arrival and to her surprise, had her father too. Though, only his head, which Kare'da had handed her when he captured her. She had no proof of this man's identity and she demanded it. Kare'da gave her a letter to read while they all watched her reaction as she read the letter. Something exploded within her mind and she moved so fast that none of them saw her daggers leave her belt until they were slashing at them and cutting them down one by one until it was only her and Kare'da left, staring at each other. He ran out of the city, and she screamed in primal psychotic fury, chasing after him, though instead of killing him, she let him run for a long time, stalking him, scaring him with screams and laughs. Madness completely taking her mind over. She toyed with him for days. stalking him until finally she cornered him. Her clothes ripped, her body still covered in the blood of Kare's men. She giggled at him, as she slowly approached him with her daggers drawn, a mad psychotic smile on her face. She killed him and cut out his heart, and stomped on it. She ran to Northrend and lived in a cave in Storm Peaks her madness controlling her mind until long after Arthas' death and the coming of the cataclysm. Living on the surrounding wildlife. Earnin the scar on her face and the cut scar from her left hip to right breast. 'Sanity Returned (Mostly)' A mage of the Kirin Tor found her in her cave one night, now in her 30s, yet still looking only as if she was only turning 20. The mage took her back to Dalaran, bound by magic for hers and Casi's safety, she worked on her to cure her of her insantiy, with successful results. Casi sane once more, though occassionally hints of madness show it's self in her, she decided to make her own living as a for hire assassin to anyone paying enough gold, be it The Alliance or The Horde or and other party for that matter. Her friendship with the mage who saved her, Coreliaz Tre'lance, and her facination with Corel's brother, Blood Knight Xelentros Tre'lance. grew over the weeks and remain friends to this date. Out of Character Trivia! - Casiphine is a Blood Elf but was once a Human, her creator decided to move her to Horde. - Casiphine gave herself her last name due to her facination with Blood Knight Xeletnros Tre'lance, who's sword is is called Ceur'calestos - Ceur'calestos is the name of a sword.from Casi's owner's favorite Science Fiction Novels. Meaning the Blade of Heaven. (The Sword is made of a glass like material which matches the in game Item (Phantom Blade). - The name Casiphine is made up completely and will one day be the name of Casi's owner's first daughter. (The name was decided before making the character)